


The End Justifies the Means

by dragonydreams



Series: Captain Canary & Rogue Canary Tumblr Prompt Fics [8]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6531586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from drawinghobov12: Leonard gets captured and Sara has to rescue him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End Justifies the Means

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim, Andrew Kreisberg and Phil Klemmer.
> 
> Betas: Thank you to angelskuuipo and shanachie_quill for looking this over for me.

Leonard groaned as he slowly returned to consciousness, the pounding in his head making him want to sink back down into oblivion. He tried to lift a hand to his head and discovered that he couldn't. 

There was a sound of metal grating against metal at the movement of his hands that was frustratingly familiar. 

With a grunt, he forced his eyes open, squinting against the bright light. It took his eyes a minute to focus enough to confirm what he had been beginning to dread.

He was lying on a concrete floor, head pillowed on his arm, in a barren room, hands cuffed around a pole that was maybe eight inches in diameter. His cold gun was nowhere to be seen and he couldn't feel his goggles around his neck.

And he was alone.

He hoped that meant his foggy memory wasn't playing tricks on him and that Sara and Kendra had really gotten away, and weren't locked up in another room.

Leonard struggled to sit up, his head protesting every movement, but by leaning against the pole, he eventually succeeded. He managed to get his head next to his hands and confirm that his comm was gone, too.

"I guess now we wait," he said aloud.

~~*~~

_Five Hours Ago_

"Ms. Lance, Ms. Saunders, Mr. Snart, any questions?" Rip asked, having just finished going over the plan to infiltrate a law office they believed Savage had on retainer in 1962 Chicago.

"Sara and I have an appointment with Mr. Littleton to draw up prenuptial papers. Kendra is along as my assistant."

"Why am I the assistant and not the fiancée?" Kendra asked.

"Because Leonard and I make a more believable couple," Sara pointed out. "It has nothing to do with race," she was quick to add. "He's just more relaxed with me in public."

The reason for this being that they were an actual couple, Leonard thought. Not that the rest of the team knew this. They had been keeping their relationship quiet because it was none of their damn business.

"Actually," Leonard drawled, never afraid of ruffling societal norms, "maybe Kendra should pose as my fiancée." He ignored the fleeting look of hurt that crossed Sara's face before she put her mask back in place. To Sara he said, "You are more skilled at sneaking around and therefore better suited to find the documents we're looking for." To Kendra he added, "No offense."

"None taken," Kendra said. "That was actually why I thought I should be playing the fiancée, too. I'm the first to admit that I have no skills when it comes to being stealthy. If you need a cappuccino, I'm your girl, but breaking into high security offices is not really in my wheelhouse."

"I suppose it'll lend more credibility to why you need a pre-nup," Sara reluctantly agreed. "Your old-fashioned family wouldn't want your new wife to get all their money."

"Then it's settled," Rip said, rubbing his hands together. "Your appointment is in one hour so you'd best get changed and on your way."

While Kendra was in the wardrobe room changing, Leonard took a moment to pull Sara aside. 

"You know that call was nothing personal," he said quietly.

"I know," Sara reluctantly admitted. "It's the right play, I get it. I guess I just expected that if the team ever needed people to go undercover as a couple, it'd be you and me, not you and her."

"And here I was thinking that you were hoping to go undercover with her as your girlfriend," Leonard teased. "I promise not to get jealous if that scenario ever comes up."

"Maybe in the future," Sara said, warming to the idea. "Don't think we'd get far as an interracial lesbian couple looking to get married in the '60s."

"I don't know, they were all about free love back then," Leonard countered.

"Not where we're going they wouldn't have been," Sara pointed out.

"True," Leonard agreed. 

Sara took a step back, putting more space between them as the door opened and Kendra stepped out wearing a demure skirt suit.

"Guess it's my turn," Sara said, disappearing into the room. She stepped out a few minutes later wearing a Mod dress and Go Go boots, her hair pulled back in a sleek ponytail. 

Leonard had to do his best to not let his gaze linger appreciatively on her as he went to get into his suit while Sara hid several knives about her body.

~~*~~

Like most of Rip's plans, this one went south rather quickly.

The lawyer took Leonard and Kendra to a conference room, as expected, leaving Sara with his secretary. Sara asked her for some coffee, and as soon as the woman left her station, Sara slipped into the lawyer's office and began searching through his files for Savage's current holdings.

Unfortunately, the secretary returned much too quickly, caught Sara, and sent up the red flag. 

For a lawyer's office, there were a lot of mercenary bodyguards on hand, Leonard observed as he and Kendra fought their way towards Sara. Leonard was caught by three large men and the last thing he saw before being knocked out was Kendra sprouting wings as she reached Sara and flew them through a window.

~~*~~

_Present Time_

"Where is he, Gideon?" Sara demanded as she and Kendra ran onto the Waverider. "Where did they take Leonard?"

"What makes you think Gideon can track him?" Kendra asked.

"This is future technology. Rip's gotta have tracking devices in the comms or those language pills or something," Sara said. Turning on Rip, who had joined them at the central console, she demanded, "You have a way of tracking us that you didn't tell us about, right?"

"Of course," Rip said, not the least bit ashamed to have kept this information secret. "You were all administered tracking devices during your medical examinations when you first arrived on board. Gideon, where is Mr. Snart?"

"Mr. Snart is being held in an abandoned warehouse on the corner of W. Fulton Market and N. Green Street," Gideon reported, pulling up schematics of the building.

"You put technology in us without our consent?" Stein demanded, the girls' return having drawn the rest of the team to the room.

"You didn't even know it was there," Rip commented dismissively. 

"That's beside the point," Stein said. "You don't know how it would have affected us when Jefferson and I fused, or with Raymond's Atom suit."

"We made all of the necessary calculations prior to administering the subcutaneous tracking device," Gideon said. "We determined there was a less than one percent chance of interference in either case."

"Can we table how what Rip did was wrong until later?" Sara interrupted. "We need to go get Leonard."

"You're quite right," Stein agreed. "Of course, how may we be of assistance?"

"Suit up, we're going in guns blazing," Sara said.

"But none of us use guns except for Leonard and Rip," Ray pointed out as Sara disappeared to change into her White Canary outfit.

~~*~~

Leonard didn't know how long he'd been sitting in the barren room when Vandal Savage himself walked in. He slowly walked towards Leonard, a smug look on his face.

"Did you really think that you could walk into _my_ lawyer's office with _my_ love on your arm and not get made?" Savage asked, squatting when he was a couple of feet from Leonard. "All of my employees know to keep an eye out for her."

"No more undercover assignments for Kendra," Leonard drawled. "Thanks for the tip."

"What was it you were after this time?" Savage asked conversationally. "I can't guess what you think my lawyer would possibly know."

Leonard smirked. "You're going to have to keep on guessing."

Savage smiled in return before striking out, the blow knocking Leonard's head into the pole.

"You want to fight?" Leonard snarled, pulling his cuffed hands against the pole. "Uncuff me and I'll give you a fight."

Savage laughed at him. "Now why would I want to do that?" He stood and kicked Leonard several times in the stomach. 

Savage paused, foot raised to kick him again, and turned to look towards the ceiling. "My love," he murmured. He kicked Leonard one more time before exiting the room. Leonard could only assume he was going in search of Kendra. 

Leonard coughed, curling into a ball on the ground as he tried to breathe through the pain. He'd nearly forgotten how much it hurt to get kicked in the gut.

The sounds of fighting soon began to reach his ears. He coughed and called out, "Sara." His voice wasn't nearly strong enough so he tried again. "Sara!"

"Leonard?" Sara called back. She sounded like she was still hundreds of feet away.

Pushing through the pain, he managed to get his feet under him and, using the pole, he was able to pull himself to his feet, even if he did still need to bend over to relieve some of the pain.

One of the goons came flying through the door, glass and wood spewing out before him. Moments later, Sara yanked the door off its frame and stalked into the room, her staff at the ready in her right hand and his cold gun in her left, but the guy was down for the count.

"Leonard," Sara said, rushing to his side, dropping her staff. Noticing how he was standing, she started to reach for him. "You're hurt."

"You can play nurse later," Leonard promised. He yanked his hands against the pole. "Get these things off me."

Sara adjusted the settings on the gun while Leonard pulled the metal against the pole, spreading his hands as far apart as he could get them.

"Hold still," Sara said as she fired the gun, decimating the chain holding the cuffs together.

"Thanks, babe," Leonard said, pulling her into a quick kiss, grunting as the sudden motion pulled his probably bruised/possibly broken ribs.

Sara rolled her eyes but kissed him back, not missing his wince. 

"Where are you injured?" she asked.

"I'll be fine," Leonard said. "Let's just get out of here."

"What are your injuries, Leonard?" Sara repeated. "I'm not leading you out there until I know how we need to move."

"Head got knocked around a bit and Savage kicked me a few times, possibly broke some ribs," Leonard reluctantly reported.

Sara simply nodded, handed him his gun, and removed his goggles from around her neck before picking up her staff and heading towards the door. Into her comm, she stated, "I've got him, we're heading out."

"Copy that," Rip responded. "We'll rendezvous at the jump ship."

Leonard followed behind Sara, moving as quickly as he was able, which wasn't very quick. It gave him ample opportunity to watch Sara clear the path for them, though. She was truly magnificent to watch as she used the staff as an extension of her body. When she fought it was like watching a dance. Granted, it was a very violent dance, but full of beauty and strength. He loved to watch her take down opponents bigger than her with what seemed like very little effort on her part.

"I can feel you watching me," she called to him as she finished the last of the goons.

"You know how much I like to watch you dance," Leonard drawled. 

Sara returned to his side and slipped an arm around his waist, taking some of his weight. He wanted to protest, but he was too tired and sore, so he merely nodded his thanks as they made their way out of the building.

~~*~~

"There is one cracked rib and multiple bruised ribs," Gideon reported. "Mr. Snart is also suffering from a concussion."

"Go ahead and repair the ribs," Rip directed the AI. To Leonard he said, "We'll debrief later."

"Looking forward to it," Leonard said, voice dripping with sarcasm, as Rip left the med bay.

Sara helped him to remove his shirt and lie back so that Gideon could repair his ribs. If it were anyone else, he would have insisted that they leave him alone, but he and Sara were long past hiding the worst of the pain from each other.

While Gideon worked on his ribs, Sara picked the locks on his handcuffs, tossing them in the trash when she was done.

"When did you learn how to pick handcuffs?" Leonard asked, impressed that she could still surprise him.

"My dad was a cop and I got bored one summer," Sara answered with a shrug. "The League taught me how to get out of all kinds of other restraints."

"And do you like to be restrained?" he asked, his voice unconsciously deepening as he imagined all of the ways they could restrain each other for more pleasurable reasons.

"Not particularly," Sara answered and he would deny later if he pouted. She grinned at him, her tongue poking out between her teeth in a way that made her look young and carefree. "Although I'm not against restraining someone else, should you be so inclined."

"I just may be," Leonard admitted, his eyes darkening considerably as he wished that Gideon would hurry up so he could get Sara back to his room.

As if she could read his mind, Sara said, "Sorry, pal, but you can get those thoughts out of your head for the next few days."

"Changing your mind already?" Leonard asked.

"If it's something you want to indulge in, I'm all for it, but not until after your ribs have healed and your concussion is completely gone," Sara said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"So you're questioning my ability to perform," Leonard deduced.

Sara rolled her eyes. "I'm keeping you from over-exerting yourself."

"When I said you could play nurse, that's not exactly what I had in mind," Leonard said, frowning.

"Ms. Lance is correct," Gideon stated. "You should refrain from any sexual activity until your concussion and ribs have fully healed."

"So heal them," Leonard demanded.

"I can only heal major injuries. The bruised ribs and swelling in your head must heal on their own," the AI informed them.

"That's disappointing," Leonard grumbled and Sara leaned over him to run a comforting hand over his head. 

"I'm just glad your injuries weren't more serious. If we had been any later, who knows what Savage would have done to you," Sara said, her voice cracking as tears filled her eyes.

"Hey, stop that," Leonard said, softly. He lifted one hand to cup her cheek. "I'm going to be just fine. I knew you would be looking for me and I just had to keep him talking until you got there."

Sara blinked back her tears and gave him a watery smile. "You'll never guess how we found you so quickly."

"I'm afraid to ask," Leonard said, his fingers running through her hair.

"Rip injected all of us with tracking devices when we first came on board the Waverider," Sara said.

Leonard took a moment for that to sink in. "You know, that doesn't surprise me in the least," he acknowledged.

"You took that news much better than Stein and Ray," Sara commented. 

"It's the logical thing to do if the technology exists," Leonard said. "Rip not telling us is just like him. It saved my life, so who am I to complain about it now?"

"My thoughts exactly," Sara agreed.

"I have repaired as much damage as I was able to," Gideon announced. "You are advised to refrain from any strenuous physical activity for at least a week."

Leonard grabbed his shirt and pulled it back on, wincing slightly as his bruised ribs complained. 

"I saw that," Sara said. "You're restricted to kissing and snuggling for the next week."

"We'll see about that," Leonard said with a smirk, following her out of the room. 

He was going to enjoy trying to get her to change her mind.

The End


End file.
